


Ink My Skin

by turnandsay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnandsay/pseuds/turnandsay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn takes Niall to get his first tattoo. Based off of <a href="http://gobrunetteniall.tumblr.com/post/27571928045/ziall-fic-that-i-demand-be-written-zayn">this</a> prompt on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink My Skin

The first time Niall mentions it they’re curled up together on the couch in Zayn’s flat, legs entwined and Zayn’s arms wrapped around Niall. There was some crumby program playing on the television but Niall wasn’t paying it any attention, he just laid there carefully tracing the lines of the hand tattoo’d onto Zayn’s arm. Niall’s face was screwed up in concentration as his finger glided over Zayn’s skin, he was so focused on his task that he didn’t notice Zayn’s gaze on him. His finger froze on the spot when Zayn nudged his shoulder up into him “Ni?”

But Niall never lifted his eyes to meet the brown one’s boring into him, he let his hand slide to completely cover Zayn’s tattoo as the words just fell out of his mouth, “what if I got one?” Even though it was barely a whisper her knew Zayn had heard exactly what he said.

Niall knew he shouldn’t have said anything, he regretted it the second the words left his mouth. But then he looked up and  _oh shit_. The spark in Zayn’s eyes, even if it only lasted for a second, made Niall’s bones go a little soft and he knew he was screwed.

—————

After that night Zayn was relentless. He wouldn’t stop until he knew what and where Niall wanted to get this tattoo. Every time they had a spare moment Zayn would drag niall off to a quiet corner, which admittedly wasn’t all that abnormal, but now it was for a whole new reason.

“C’mon” Zayn murmured a couple days later as he was leaning against a wall outside of their studio. Niall only rolled his eyes as his hands slipped around Zayn’s neck and he leaned in to try for a kiss. Niall huffed as Zayn turned his head to the side, not allowing Niall what he wanted, his hands slid along Niall’s arms and came to a stop, clasping around Niall’s slim wrists. He bent his head into Niall’s left wrist, inhaling the scent that was unique to the irish boy and smiled into his soft skin.

“There.” Niall finally spoke, his accent curling roughly around his words as he continued, “A bar code with my birth date underneath it.” Zayn’s eyes had found Niall’s as he spoke and he could see the brown eyes brimming with questions but Niall didn’t want to hear them. “No, you cunt, now you kiss me.” And Niall smashed their lips together effectively ending any conversation.

—————

About a week later Niall was sitting on the floor of his flat watching tv when he heard Zayn come in through the front door. He looked up to grin at the approaching boy, but immediately went back to his program. He felt Zayn slide in behind him, wrapping his arms around Niall’s waist and pulling him up into his lap. “Why’re you on the floor?” he chuckled into the back of Niall’s neck before peppering small kisses there.

Niall’s attention finally pulled away from the screen as he looked around him like he was just noticing where he was. “Oh, huh.” he mumbled as he twisted his head around and planted a kiss to Zayn’s jaw before turning back to the tv. 

“So I,” Zayn paused and cleared his throat a little, mentally bracing himself. “I, uh, I made you an appointment.” He dipped his head to the base of Niall’s neck, skimming his teeth along the bare skin there, hoping to keep him calm. But Niall had frozen in his lap already.

The television clicked off and Niall slid out of Zayn’s lap so that he could turn around and look at him. “You did what?” But he didn’t need an answer, he already knew what Zayn meant. Niall’s eyes were wide and panicked as he managed to get out his next question, “When?”

And when Niall saw the smile that exploded onto Zayn’s face any argument he had evaporated, so instead he just grabbed the collar of Zayn’s shirt and pulled him down on top of him.

—————

That’s how Niall found himself, two weeks later, sitting in an uncomfortable black chair in between a strange looking man and his boyfriend. The latter was wearing a shit eating grin that Niall really just wanted to slap off of him. “Zayn…” He was half whining and he knew it but he was nervous and to be honest, a little scared.

The grin on Zayn’s face faded at the look Niall was giving him and it changed into something a little more comforting. “It’s gonna be okay Nialler. I have a bunch, yeah?” he tried a little teasingly, but Niall’s eyes just narrowed as he let out a groan. Zayn reached out to squeeze Niall’s shoulder a bit, “Are you gonna wuss out on me Ni?”

Their attention was momentarily diverted as the tattoo artist made sure Niall was ready and began preparing his wrist to start the tattoo. Niall turned his head back to Zayn, who was watching him, still waiting for his answer. But he just rolled his eyes in response, “Stop being a cunt and just hold me hand?”

And so Zayn’s finger tips drifted down Niall’s arm, leaving a trail of raised hair and goosebumps in their trail, and slid in between the waiting finger’s of Niall. The moment their hands slotted together Niall clutched onto Zayn like he was anchoring him to the spot.

Niall could hear the thrumming of the needle and the stinging as it made contact with his wrist but his world went fuzzy around the edges as he watched Zayn lean in and felt the warmth of lips on the hollow behind his ear. His skin felt as if it had been lit on fire at the contact and he couldn’t help the hitch in his breathing when he heard Zayn hum, for only him to hear, “I should ink my skin with your name.”

—————

So a few weeks later, when they were both glazed with sweat and Niall had collapsed on top of Zayn, he set his hands on both of the darker boys cheeks and began placing lazy kisses onto his scruffy chin. Both of the boys began to drift off to sleep, but not before Zayn twisted his head so that his lips met with Niall’s left wrist. He nipped lightly at the still slightly tender skin and murmured “‘s sick” as he ducked into unconsciousness. 


End file.
